Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for storing, and controllably paying out and retrieving, a supply of flexible line and, more particularly, to such an apparatus having a fill opening through which a supply of chalk can be introduced into a space within which the flexible line is stored.
Background Art
A multitude of different chalk line apparatus currently exists in the industry. Common to most of these apparatus is a housing that defines a storage space for a supply of flexible line that is wrapped around a spool. The spool is turned around an axis in opposite directions to pay out and retrieve the line. An actuator has an elongate handle with one end operatively connected to a drive assembly for the spool. The opposite end carries a component that can be grasped and repositioned by a user to move the handle around an axis. The handle may directly drive the spool or may do so through a gear mechanism that changes a drive ratio. A fill opening extends through the housing and allows a supply of chalk within the storage space to be replenished.
A number of different stopper assemblies have been provided for fill openings on such apparatus. In one such form, a sliding door is translatable guidingly relative to the housing between open and closed positions. A projection on the door facilitates engagement and repositioning of the door by a user. While generally effective, this design of stopper assembly is prone to being inadvertently changed from a closed state into an open state by repositioning of the door. Such repositioning may occur by reason of an impact, as when the chalk line apparatus is dropped, when snagged on an external object such as clothing, etc. Escape of chalk from the storage space may thus occur.
Another stopper assembly design consists of a blocking component that is pressed into a complementarily-shaped fill opening. The blocking component may be made from a compressible material, such as rubber, which allows it to be squeezed sealingly into the fill opening. One exemplary form of this apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,831 entitled “Closure System For A Fill Opening On A Chalk Line Reel Housing.” A tether is utilized to avoid separation of the stopper assembly from the housing which could result in the stopper assembly being misplaced or lost.
This latter design is commonly made with a tab that can be grasped between a user's fingers and pulled to effect withdrawal of the blocking component from the fill opening. The tab is typically made with a relatively small construction so that it is not prone to being snagged, as when being stored or being used on jobs. Such snagging could lead to inadvertent partial or full withdrawal of the blocking component, which could result in escape of chalk from the storage space. Small tabs are inherently difficult to grasp. Even when grasped, it may be difficult for a user to apply a force thereto adequate to release the blocking component from the fill opening.
Stopper assemblies with press fit blocking components are commonly incorporated at a peripheral wall between the top and bottom of the housing. Proximity of the stopper assembly to the spool actuator has been avoided to reduce the likelihood that a user will inadvertently contact the stopper assembly while manipulating an actuator handle. A bottom wall location is generally less than optimal because the blocking component thereat would be repeatedly exposed to impacts as when the chalk line apparatus is set down, stored, or being used while being supported on the bottom surface. This could lead to progressive wear of the non-metal parts of the stopper assembly and/or potentially inadvertent withdrawal of the blocking component.
As a result, the peripheral housing wall has commonly been the default location for the stopper assembly. While this location may not be optimal in terms of efficient introduction of a supply of chalk to the storage space, generally a number of the above problems can be avoided. However, designers still contend with the problem of inadvertent separation of the blocking component, the progressive wear of the stopper assembly, etc. This has led designers to develop low profile stopper assembly designs that may be difficult for users to manipulate on jobs, particularly when wearing gloves. As noted above, a common construction utilizes a small tab that can be drawn to reposition the stopper component. Such tabs are generally inconvenient and difficult to grasp and virtually impossible to effectively grasp when a user is wearing gloves. Thus, a user may be forced to remove his/her glove to effect replenishment of the chalk supply. This requirement is undesirable, particularly in cold weather.
Heretofore, the objectives of making a stopper assembly conveniently accessible for operation and placing the same where it is not prone to excessive wear or inadvertent operation have been directly competing. The industry continues to seek out designs that are user friendly while at the same time effective in confining chalk in the housing storage space throughout the useful life of the apparatus.